


can you come help me bury a body?

by wrotelucy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotelucy/pseuds/wrotelucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt:  adam (accidentally) murders his dad oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you come help me bury a body?

> **_“So we’re back where we started, you and me, when I came here. You can call off that hearing quick as you please, and this all goes away.”_ **

Robert Parrish stepped towards his son. The air shivered. Adam Parrish stepped away from his father, eyes fixed into an empty space, a black hole, somewhere else.  _The rain splattered down through the leaves, turning them upside down, trickling onto Adam._  Adam blinked, touching his cheek, the tender purpled skin beneath his eyes. It was wet. Adam blinked again. Raising his gaze, he looked at his father.

Robert Parrish’s hand hung in the air, devoid of force, a rotting branch shot out of a frozen lake. His voice rung too slow for the movements of his mouth. His brows twitched, but his eyes were fixed on some unknowable points. Adam’s mouth ran dry.

**_“And look at you, and I’ve just been talking to you. Practicing for your day in court? At least pretend like I haven’t been talking to a wall. What the hell —?”_ **

There was a sound like the crack of lightning. Adam couldn’t see anything—it was all shades of red and gray, the world fuzzy and moving too slow to be real.  _Cabeswater_ , thought Adam, pulling his arms in tight to touch his own skin. There was only leaves. Whispered voices surrounded him on all sides speaking soft, fervent latin.

Something tore—a vibrant  _shhhhriik_  shooting through the trees—and Robert Parrish made an animalistic sound. Adam tried to open his eyes; he didn’t remember closing them. The trees were shouting. There was something wet and warm slipping between Adam’s fingers. Robert Parrish was screaming somewhere that sounded very far away. The trees were dark and spindly overhead—deranged, frightening, carrying heavy faces like masks. Wind brushed Adam’s hair, catching like fingers against his temples. Robert Parrish let out a sob, a gasp like death, a strangled breath. 

 _Cabeswater,_ Adam thought.  _Cabeswater you can’t._

 _Possumus, volumus, nos._ We can. We will. We are.

Adam opened his eyes. He was in the woods. No—he thought hard—his room. He thought of mirrors, of shining glass faces, then tears, a pool of water, and, lastly, a field of wheat. Nothing could touch him. The voices dimmed slightly. The sun was going down. Adam blinked. Bits and pieces of places Adam had never seen, or had yet to see, or would never see, flashed by. Adam was overwhelmed by it nearly, like sitting in the passenger seat during a long drive. Every place looked the same, but somehow different. Like those puzzle books from when he was young—find the error. Each one had some error.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something black and feathered jump from a branch. There was a knock.  _Cabeswater,_ he thought.  _I want you to stop. Please, stop._

Adam opened his eyes.

Had then been closed the whole time?

The leaves and branches retreated into a darkness at the edge of Adam’s vision. Grass, growing through the floorboards beneath his feet, quickly made it’s retreat. Vines slithered out windows, into some space under his bed. The forest became his room.

Cabeswater spoke, few voices, steady and low.

 _Iam non, quod factum est infectum._ You cannot undo what has been done already.

Adam took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Robert Parrish lay curled on the ground, speared through with a branch, dead. His eyes fixed lifeless at Adam’s feet. There was blood—so much blood—from his mouth, from the wound that swallowed the branch, coating the walls, Adam’s bed. Everywhere, red. The branch curled at an unnatural angle, leaves reaching to touch Robert Parrish’s face. Adam stood very still.

His father was dead. Cabeswater had killed him.

Robert Parrish’s left hand was closed in a tight fist. There were tiny thorns sprouted like hookworms from his arms and legs, tiny and immaculate. The branch is what did it though—a hand reaching through him. That must have been the tearing sound, Adam thought.

Had he done this?

No, he had to remind himself. Cabeswater had done it.

Adam closed his eyes.  _To protect you_ , a voice inside him whispered.

Turning on his heel, Adam walked to the wall and finding the hanging phone, picked it up. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and dialed.

**"Hello?"**

Adam swallowed the prayer that waited at the edge of his tongue.

**"Hey Ronan. It’s Adam."**

**"I know, I have this number in my phone—you’re name comes up every time you—you know this for chrissake, God."**  Ronan Lynch responded, only a little venom in his voice. He sounded as though he had been sleeping.

Adam Parrish found that to be suspect, but chose to ignore it, pressing the phone a little more firmly to his face.

**"Right, sorry. Hey, listen—"**

**"I am listening, dipshit."** Ronan retorted, his voice on the edge of something.

 **"Can you come help me bury a body?"** Adam blurted.

There was a long pause. Adam Parrish clung to the silence. Ronan Lynch listened to Adam Parrish breathe.

 **"Sure,"**  Ronan answered after a while.  **"I’ll be right there."**

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://babellamy.tumblr.com/post/103266058268/prompt-adam-accidentally-murders-his-dad-oops)
> 
> kudos are love but comments are life


End file.
